wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Den brennende legion
[[Bilde:The_Legionnares.jpg|thumb|right|'Den Brennende Legion']] Den brennende legion er en massiv hær av demoner, infernaler, og korrupte raser som ønsker å ødelegge alle spor av orden i Universet. De har to ganger invadert Azeroth, og ble bare slått på en forferdelig pris. Mye av Azeroth's historie, inkludert Første og Andre Krig, var takket være Legionens innflytelse. Det må også merkes at Azeroth er den eneste planeten de har feilet i å erobre. Legionens oppdrag er, i teorien, å ugjøre Titanenes verk og få tilbake den originale, kaotiske og desorienterte tilstanden. I praktisk ødelegger Legionen alt liv, ned til siste plante og mineral, i verdenene de erobrer. Legionen er dermed ansvarlig for folkemordet på tusener av raser utover Universet- millioner, hvis ikke milliarder av liv. Herrer i Den Brennende Legion *Sargeras, Den Falne Titan, Ødelegger av Verdener, var øverst kommanderende i Legionen. *Archimonde var Felt Kommandør i Den Brennende Legion. *Kil'jaeden var leder for Spesial operasjoner og rekruttering til Legionen; han er nå øverst kommanderende. *Tichondrius var leder for Dreadlordene og var Sjef Infiltrerings Spesialist. *Mannoroth var General for Legionen og leder for Pit Lordene. *Mephistroth er antatt erstatter for Tichondrius. *Azgalor er den nåværende erstatteren til Mannoroth. thumb|Et dumdristig troll møter en av de mektige Infernal. Raser Større Raser * Man'ari Eredar, Kommandører i Legionen. * Wrathguard, man'ari under rase, elite krigere. * Annihilan, Pit Lordene. * Nathrezim, Dreadlordene. * Sayaadi, Succubi * Ered'ruin, Doomguardene * Mo'arg, Felguardene og Hoved Ingeniører i Legionen. * Gan'arg, Mo'arg, som ingeniører * Shivarra, religiøse ledere i Legionen. * Tothrezim, Infernal skapere. Andre raser * Voidterror * Voidwalker * Felbeast * Imp * Incubi * Mareritt * Shadowhound * Dreadsteed * Warp Stalker * Daemon * Devil * Demon * Demodand * Belsamaug * Fatling * Elder Larva * Face Stealer * Firewrack Drage * Seawrack Drage * Woodwrack Drage Kunstige Skapninger * Infernal * Abyssal * Fel Reaver Kommando Struktur Notater: Det er uklart hvem som leder Fel Guard, og hvilken posisjon Kazzak hadde i Legionen før de ble beseiret i Azeroth. Mephistroth antas å ha omtrent det samme som Tichondrius. *'Sargeras', Supreme commander (eksakt status uklar) **'Archimonde', field commander (død) ***Mannoroth (død) ****Azgalor (tok kommando over Pit Lordene etter at Mannoroth døde) ****Magtheridon (fengslet i Hellfire Citadel) *****Magtheridon's personlige Garde ******Bonethirst (død) ******Bloodgrin (død) ******The Butcher Abnormiteten, beskytter av Wirt's Other Leg (død) *****Master of Pain (død) ******Rend (Fel Orc) (død) *******Horde of Pain ******Maim (Fel Orc) (død) *******Horde of Agony *****Mistress of Torment (død) ******Nera'thor (død) *******Legion of Torment ******Sagra'nel (død) *******Legion of Anguish ****Andre Pit Lord ***Hakkar Houndmaster ****Kazzak? *****Doomguard ****Felbeast ***Andre Eredar **'Kil'jaeden' aktiv Øverst Kommandrende. ***Kael'thas Sunstrider (høyre hånd, leder for blod alver i Outland) ***Tichondrius (død) (original Kommandør for Dreadlorder og Svøpen) *** Mephistroth (nåværende leder for Dreadlordene) ****Anetheron (død) (regjerte Nathrezim og tok delt kommando da Tichondrius ble drept) ****Rage Winterchill (død) (tok delt kommando over Svøpen da Tichondrius ble drept) ****Mal'Ganis (død) ****Varimathras (forrådte Legionen) ****Detheroc (død) *****Garithos (frigitt fra Legionens Tanke Kontroll) ****Balnazzar ****Andre Dreadlorder. ***Shadow Council ****Gul'dan (Død, første leder av Shadow council, drept av demoner i Graven til Sargeras) ****Fel'dan (leder for Rådet i Azeroth og regjerer fra Jaedenar) ****Grandmaster Vorpil (Leder for Rådet på Draenor. Etter at Illidan tok det Sorte Tempel, flyttet Rådet til Auchindoun hvor Vorpil tilkalte Lyd Element Herren Murmur) *****Burning Blade Clan (ledet av Neeru Fireblade, marionett organisasjon) *****Searing Blade Clan (ledet av Jergosh the Invoker og Bazzalan) *****Argus Wake (organisasjon aktiv i Alterac. Også alliert med Syndicate.) ******Syndikatet (under delvis kontroll av Argus Wake)